Brave Face
by JacobIsInLoveWithMe
Summary: Leah is hurt, and no one understands her. What will she do? suck at summaries;   Please read and review.  Little, tiny bit blackwater..but sad. I know I put in Jake and Leah as C and it might not fit really well little swearing ;  ONESHOT


Another shoert story, I hope you like it. I don't own the characters, SM does!

Tell me what you think please. :D

:'*

* * *

"Hey Leah, come here" Emily waved at me, wanting me to join her and Sam to take a picture. It was their engagement party. I know that it's a little late but as I heard, they didn't want to hurt me...Like they hadn't already. And celebrating without me was not an option to Sam and Emily. How could anyone expect them to spare me, ex-fiancé and cousin, from enduring the cheers and good wishes for their future. A future that I was supposed to share with Sam, the man I loved, the man my cousin had stolen from me. I stood up, pulling my short summer dress back into place and started to walk towards them, forcing a smile on my face as I approached them. I noticed the pack members watching me, staring at the movements of my hips as I approached the lovely couple. Sam slung his long arm around my shoulder, pressing me into his side and giving me one of those smiles he had once given me everytime he caught sight of me. It was like nothing had changed for that little fraction of a second, but soon he turned away from me, to Emily, giving that smile to her, but only a hundred times happier and more beautiful. The walls I had built over the years, keeping all the hurt and dissapointment behind them threatened to break down. I pulled myself together one last time, stretching the smile a little further, trying to look more authentic, but it never reached my eyes. Counting the seconds I stared at the photographer, trying to think of something else. Finally he let me go, using both his hands to kiss Emily, both forgetting about me. "Uhm" I cleared my throat, guiding their attention to me, I had to say goodbye. I couldn't even just turn around and run away, because that would destroy the image of me that I had given the others. The Image of a strong, beautiful, caring woman that had selflessly forgiven the two people in life she had the utmost right to hate. "It's so nice that you came." Emily was truly happy to have me here, just like Sam but I wasn't happy to be here." Yeah, it was very nice, but I have to leave now." I smiled at her. She was a little disappointed and before she let me go she opened her arms for a hug, I accepted hers and also Sams.

After that I headed towards the forest, becoming faster, the farther away I got from the event. I made my way along the beach and up to the cliffs, where I could be free, where I could let my thoughts wander. On my way I kicked the sand up woth my feet, letting out a small amount of my disappointment with each kick. I noticed men watching me, even men with girlfriends, I felt sorry for them, the men. They only see the surface, but never try to go any deeper, to explore the womans personality. And if they do, they leave if they find something unpleasant. Blending out the rest of the world, I continued my path until I finally reached my destination. On the top of the cliffs I felt like I owned the world, I knew that I didn't , but I liked the image. Seeing that the world didn't stop turning because of my problems, the tears started to well up. Knowing that I was alone, I didn't try to stop them from falling. They eased the pain a little bit. Watching as my legs swung above the abyss and the waves crashed against the cliffs with the power to kill everything that accidently fell down there, I wondered how easy it would be if I was the one falling. The cold, powerful waves and the solid rocks should be enough to kill a werewolf. It would be the end. The end of everything, of my pain, of the burden of my presence. It would be my end.

When I got more confident about the thought, I heard someone approaching me, so I wiped the tears away quickly and got ready to smile. As I turned around I saw Emily sitting down next to me, looking carefree and happy. "Hey Lee." She greeted me, acting as if everything was okay, ignoring the obvious fact that I had just been crying. "Hi, what do you want?" I gave a shit about the impreession I was leaving right now, since I was about to end my life. "Uhm, nothing, I thought it would be nice if we could talk like we used before Sam left you for me." Oh wow, I never knew that Emily was such a bitch, I always told myself that it wasn't her fault, but she acted like little slut right now. She didn't even let me say a word, she just keep on babbling, never shutting her stupid mouth. " Yeah, you can't believe how happy and excited I am. Sam is so lovely, the way he cares for me, nevet lets me down. I love him, but I guess I could never love him as much as he loves me. It's magic. Just like this." She said, touching her stomach lightly and smiling. I never thought that it could get any worse but this was topping everything, she was about to get what was the most important thing to me, except Sam. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got, how could she, this fucking little bitch, take evrything away from me. My life, my everything? "You are pregnant?" I asked, glaring at her, which caused her to shift under my glare. "Leah what's wrong? I though you were okay with Sam and m..." I couldn't take it any longer. "You fucking cunt, stupid, selfish bitch. Who do you think you are? I have taken it long enough, I won't do it any longer. I hate you! You ruined my life!" Emily stood up, scared of me, trying to turn around and run away, but I gripped her arm, preventing her from doing so. "You are not going anywhere. You dirty piece of shit, Don't you have a heart? I am your cousin, he was MY boyfriend, MY fiancé, MY future,going to be the father of MY children. Not of yours. You'll never have his children! You don't deserve it. I'm going to rip your ugly scared face into pieces, completing what Sam dind't end. You don't deserve to have a face. You will not be able to see yourself in a mirror again, since your conscience didn't stop you from doing it." I couldn't control myself any longer, my body started to quiver, I was about to phase and really rip her apart, but I didn't care. I was going to die anyway, why not take her with me, since she wanted everything I had, everything I wanted and planned. She knew what I was up to and her eyes widened as I clung my arms around her, pressing our bodies together. She started to scream Sams name, only reasurring me. "You will NEVER EVER have him!" With that words I lunged over the edge of the cliffs, taking Emily with me.

In mid-air I let go of her, forgetting about her and closed my eyes, waiting for the flashback to start. It really did, but it wasn't what I expected. I expected to see my mom, my dad, Seth and Sam, I expected to see all the wonderful moments of my llife- and I did. But it weren' those people I saw. I saw Jacob Black, of all people I knew, why him? What I saw where his eyes, chocolate brown eyes that made me dream. I also saw his smile, the way his full lips pulled up into a breathtaking smile, revealing his brilliant white teeth, making little laugh wrinkles dance around those beautiful eyes. Everything I saw was him, the way he used to pull his hand through his long, jet balck, shaggy hair, when he laughed. The way the muscles in his chest and arms flexed when he saw Sam, showing him his disapproval. His voice , his scent, his laugh...he clouded up my mind. He was everywhere. And painfully I recognized what it meant. I loved Jacob Black, he had protected me and loved me, I could tell by the way he looked at me through my memories. But I noticed it too late, because I was too wrapped up in myself and my problems. Now, in this few seconds, the last seconds of my live, I regretted my decision. I hated myself for killing Emily, for ending something as precious as a life, for being too blind ro see that the man of my dreams had always been there. But I was happy to see Jake in the last moment of my life. I saw him waving goodbye, shortly before I felt my body crashing into the waves and blackness started to surround me. It was as if somebody operated a dimmer, letting the light fade away slowly until it was finally off. And as the light was off, my mind went blank, my brain shutted down, my soul didn't leave my body as I had imagined and my life ended. The last thing I remembered was a sinlge tear that I shed, which instanltly dissolved into the salty sea, as my body hit the waves, meaning that I had to say goodbye to Jake forever. I sunk down, to the ground, drowning in the ocean of my unshed tears.

* * *

reviews=love


End file.
